


{I hate the fact that} I still love you

by Bughead01



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, So much angst, hurt bughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead01/pseuds/Bughead01
Summary: Jughead and Betty haven’t seen each other for a long time. What happenes when they meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic with chapters and I am very excited for you guys to read it. I hope you like it. Please leave thoughts in comments it is my motivation<3 also please check notes at the end later.

 

Betty Cooper. The girl next door, which by the way isn't perfect anymore. For 2 years already. Her parents have passed away 2 years ago. She lost everyone she had. Her parents, some of her friends. She doesn't even know why. Her long-time best friend Archie Andrews just stopped being friends with her and same goes with her other friends. Well she still has Veronica and Kevin and they are the best, she is more than thankful for them but she is still sad. Not because she misses her old friends,well maybe she does but that is not the reason. So why is she sad? Because she is hurt, because she misses love of her life. She misses him. She knows that he will never come back here and she is happy that he escaped from this town, yet everyday she wakes up with hope he will come back. come back to her. Maybe one day her dream will come true. after all she deserves it.

 

Jughead Jones. A loner weirdo. Hurt. The word fits him perfectly. Why is he hurt? Because his alcoholic father made him leave Riverdale a year ago. He made Jughead leave his love behind. He left his best friend, soulmate,his Juliet behind. Because his father forced him. You know if someone told you that you are useless, that nobody loves you and you are just a waste of space, would hurt. But that is his life. He left because nobody needed him there and his father made sure he knew it. He was sad that he had to leave Betty , but it was for her best. It's not like anyone would remember anything about him. At least that's what he thought.

Now he lives alone in New York. No one by his side. You may think he made friends but there is only one, his name is Sam. They were in collage together. But it has been a month since they finished it and they lost contact sometimes they meet at a shop and that’s it. So he has been alone. Once a week his dad is calling to make sure he is alive. 

 

Jughead was writing when his dad called him.  
“Hey dad! How are you?”

“Not so good. What about you?”

“Why? Is there anything wrong?”

“Boy I think you should come home. I miss you. We miss you.”

“We? Who exactly do you mean by ‘we’?”

“The town Jug. You should come back. All this time I have thought about how awful father I have been and I am so sorry about it. But I promise... I promise Jughead that if you come back home I will be the real father once and for all. Please town needs you.”

His anxiety kicked in. Should he go back? Should he stay in New York? What should he do?  
“I don’t know dad. I’m going to think about it. I’ll let you know.”

“Okay. I love you jug. Bye.”

“Bye dad.”

And than he hung up. He really didn’t know what to do. His dad made him leave the town. Made him leave everything behind. Especially his dad made him leave Betty. And honestly Betty was the reason of his anxiety. The town isn’t big and everyone knows one another. They would probably meet somewhere and that scared the shit out of him. What she found someone? Who could make her happy? Someone who could give her what he couldn’t. And he felt angry. He would be happy if Betty found someone to make her happy because that’s what she deserves. But he felt angry he couldn’t be the one. Little did he know, kilometers away blondie,that once was his, was writing letters for him. Little did he know she still loved him. Little did he know...  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Betty put the letter in a box called “for him” and wiped her tears. She put the box in her wardrobe. Than a doorbell rang so she got up and walked downstairs to the door. She was waiting for Veronica so she opened immediately. 

“Hey B. How are yo- B where you crying?”

“A little...”

“Your eyes don’t say you cried a little.” She said hugging Betty. “B, what made you cry?”

“Just life. I miss my parents so much.” She lied. Of course she missed them but that wasn’t the reason of her crying. 

“B, I am so sorry. I think you need a break from everything.” She said while they both went in living room.

“How?”

“Let’s have some fun. You, me, Kevin. Let’s have fun like old times. And actually when is the last time the three of us were out together, having fun? I can’t even remember it. Let’s go to the club and maybe you’ll find yourself a hottie too.” She finished with a smirk on her face.

“No V, I don’t wanna go to the club. But you guys could come over, it’s not like I live with my parents or sister. So you guys should come over for a sleepover.”

“Ugh, you always say that but not this time. You better get ready because we are going. And don’t complain just go shower. We are leaving at 10 o’clock. You have a half an hour. I am calling Kevin.” And she did exactly what she said. 

Betty thought about it. Maybe it was time she needed to move on. Maybe she needed to stop shutting every guy out except Kevin and just move on. So she got up and did what she was told.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
It was already 10 o’clock and and Jughead was nervously walking back and forward in his kitchen. He thought whole day. He thought how his father abused him, everything that he told him, his own son. But after a call, maybe FP changed, maybe he is not that bad anymore. He didn’t want to make a quick decision but after all this time, after a year of running from the truth, he was finally ready to face it. He was ready. So he grabbed his phone and called his dad.  
“I made my mind. I am coming home...”


	2. The day we met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry fir the long wait guys. I promise I’m gonna update 3-4 times a week. This chapter may seem boring because it’s such a filler but the next part is very interesting I promise. Love y’all. :)

Betty got out of the shower and saw outfit on her bed. Black sleeveless T-shirt and a pink little skirt followed with black heels. She never liked dressing like this but going against Veronica Lodge’s choice was not the best thing now. So she got dressed, dried her hair and sat down for her make up. Betty looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Once this girl had a family, beautiful boyfriend and happy life, but now everything is gone. ~what did I do~ she thought. After 20 minutes she got downstairs and into the living room where Veronica and Kevin were waiting for her. 

“Are you ready B?” Ronnie asked. In response she nodded her head and the three of them headed to the club.   
-  
-  
-  
Sunny side trailer park. The same as Jughead remembered. It’s been two years and nothing has really changed. He knocked on the door. his father opened it happily and greeted him with a hug.  
“Jug hey.” He said “boy you have grown. I missed you.”

“I missed you too dad. How are you?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Fp asked while they got inside and sat down on the couch.

“Well how can I be. My life has turned into a living hell after I left. But maybe from today I’ll have a new beginning.”

“I am sorry. Really I am. I wish I never told you those things.” Fp said and guilt really was written on his face. “So how’s New York?”

“Well it’s a great place really, but it’s very noisy. How’s Riverdale doing? Is things settled down for good?”

“Well yeah. There is still some issues but it’s normal right? Everyone and everything has issues.”

“God I’ve missed this place and I just realized how much.” He said. But Fp knew who he actually meant.

“Your friends missed you. You should go and see Archie.” Still he didn’t say her name. 

“Archie. How is he?”

“He’s good I think. Kid I only meet him once a month in market or something. Just go hang out with him.”

“Okay that’s a great idea actually I’m gonna go for a walk and than I’ll go to Archie’s.” He said but something was bothering him so Jughead asked. “Dad? Does Betty still live in her parents’ house?”

“Yes.” That word felt like knife into his heart. He swallowed and got out of the trailer.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Betty was sitting in front of a bar watching Kevin and Veronica dance. She was drinking her margarita when a boy sat next to her. He had a black curly hair, he wore dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. 

“Hey there beautiful. Are you alone? Need some company?” He said. At a first glance the boy was kind of cute, but he still made Betty feel uncomfortable.

“Uhh... no actually, my friends are over there.” She wanted to tell him to just fuck off but her mother taught her, she should be nice. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go.”

“Come on. Let me buy you a drink. I would never forgive myself to not buy a drink for a girl as hot as you are.” But Betty was already getting to her friends’ spot.

When she finally reached them Kevin and Veronica both stopped dancing.

“B, do you need anything?”

“Actually a ride home would be great. I have a headache.” She said. To be honest she didn’t have a headache, she just needed a reason to leave this place.

“Oh Betty come on. Don’t leave so early , you’re gonna have fun.” Betty rolled her eyes and said.

“No Kevin, it’s really bad Im gonna go and sleep. You guys stay here, it’s okay. I am gonna walk, have fun.” She than hugged both of her friends and went outside. 

“You again?” She asked boy with black curly hair coming her way. It was obvious she was annoyed.

“It’s me. My name is Trevor by the way.” He said smiling. “Why are you leaving this early?”

“I have a headache and I don’t wanna be here.”

“Than let me take you home.” He offered nicely.

“Umm.. no thank you. I’d rather walk.”

“Okay. We’re walking together.”

Betty just sighed and realized, nothing would push this guy away. They were walking and talking about some very boring stuff. Betty was so happy when she finally reached her home.

“ I live here. Goodnight Trevor and thanks for walking me home.” 

But all of a sudden Trevor pulled her closer by her waist. And tried to kiss her. Betty slapped him.

“What are you doing you creep?”

“Oh I know you want me.” He said and pulled her closer once again. “Now shut up and let’s go inside.”

“Let me-“ out of a blue Betty was free and Trevor was bleeding. It happened so fast that Betty spend some minutes figuring it out. 

“You son of a bitch.” Trevor shouted and that voice made come back to reality. Trevor tried to punch the guy in front of him but ended up on the ground.

“Jughead stop.” She said when she saw he was about to punch him again. And at that moment Jughead got up calm and angry at the same time.

“You go now so my face won’t see you near her ever again or I’m gonna kill you. Understood?” He shouted. Trevor just nodded and ran.

“Thank you.” She said quietly. Jughead turned to her.

“How are you? Are you okay?” He tried to touch her arm but Betty instantly took a step back.

“I am okay. Thank you again. Goodnight.” She said and hurried into her house.

“Fuck.” Jughead said angrily and started walking back and forth. He hated himself “Maybe if you were smart enough to stay here you would not be on this situation.” 

And maybe he was right. Maybe Betty would acted other way. Maybe this would never happen. Maybe. But little did he knew Betty still loved him. Little did he knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk with me on instagram @xsprouse_hart . Let me know your thoughts. <3


	3. Advices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. I’m just hoping you will like it. Enjoy<3

Betty ran into her house very quickly. She was trying so hard to not cry in front of Jughead. She slammed the door behind her and sat on the couch. She never thought she would see him again. But there she was crying over a boy who doesn’t love her. Not anymore.

“What did I do wrong?” She said in sobs. “Why did you leave me?” She yelled. She was about to yell again when she heard a soft knock. 

“Who is it?” She asked in annoyance. Betty opened the door and saw Veronica. It was the perfect time. She could really use a shoulder to cry on. Veronica rushed in.

“B, what’s wrong? I came to check on you. What happened? Why are you crying?” 

“Him.” She said. Veronica was surprised. She never thought Jughead would come back. But neither did Betty, or anyone in this town. Veronica squeezed her hand a little. So she continued.

“I-We-when I left the party there was this boy. His name was Trevor. He walked me home even tho I felt uncomfortable. When we reached my house he tried to kiss me. Than he punched him... Than I was alone with Jughead... He tried to touch my arm but I backed away and ran into the house.” She said while still crying. 

“Betty... I have no words really. You needed to talk to him.”

“I could not V. I’ve been missing his touch for two years, his voice, his smile.. I missed him for two years. I don’t know how I managed running in here. I thought I would die right in front of him.” 

“But Betty-“

“No buts Veronica. You know I am not over him.” She said. “He has hurt me. But I love him. I love him so much.”

“Just c’mere.” She said giving Betty a hug. “We’re going to figure this out B. You are not alone.” They sat there for what felt like hours. Betty cried until she fell asleep on Veronica’s shoulder.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
3 Days have passed. Jughead didn’t go out of the trailer all this time. And neither did Betty.  
It was Sunday morning when Archie came by to check up on Jughead. He knew all about he and Betty’s meeting. When he got into the trailer he saw Jughead sitting on a couch.

“How are you dude?”

“I’m fine. What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to check up on you.” He said. There was silence for some minutes than Jughead spoke.

“I wish things didn’t go like this. I wish I didn’t leave the town. Maybe we would still be together. Maybe she would still love me. Now all Betty feels about me is hate. She literally did not let me touch her arm.”

“Jug she still loves you trust me. She hasn’t left the house since you met each other. When I look out of the window all I see is her crying. Or her crying with Veronica. You guys need each other.”

“I can’t bring myself to that. I can’t just knock on her door like ‘hey, I’m sorry, I still love you, forgive me.’ I don’t have any chance.”

“Oh you sure do. The register she is running it now. I’ve seen that she needs some second-hand-writer , who will help her. Don’t you think it’s a best opportunity? And don’t say no because you guys deserve each other. You should try something Jug.” Archie said.

“That’s a no for sure.” 

“But Jughead. She is alone in there don’t you think it’ll help you two?”

“She is alone? Well that’s a double no.” He said. “And don’t even try to convince me.”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Betty was sitting in the living room. She was wearing her pajamas. Her hair was in a bun. She had dark circles under her eyes. She hasn’t really slept. If she did than all she could dream about was Jughead and their baby. 5 months after her parents died and 3 months after Jughead left she had a miscarriage. Everything happened so fast. The day Jughead left was the same day she had a miscarriage. It’s like him leaving was not enough to destroy Betty. She was going to tell him about baby on that day. But Jughead never came on that day. 

There was a knock on the door which made Betty get out of her thoughts. She was waiting for Veronica and Kevin so she opened the door immediately. She was in a little shock at first but then the read-headed boy smiled at him and waved. 

“Archie, what are you doing here?” She asked still confused.

“Hello to you too.” He said. “Can I come in?” Betty stepped aside to let him in. They sat in the living room.

“I’m sorry, This is not my best outfit.” She said, little ashamed of her pajamas. “Anyways what brings you here Arch?”

“How are you Betty?”

“I’m fine. Will you ever tell me what’s wrong? It’s the first time you speak to me in 2 years.”

“Yeah I know. I’m very sorry about that. I shouldn’t acted the way I did. I hope you’ll forgive me. I don’t even know why I did that.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

There was an awkward silence between the two of them until Archie spoke.

“Look, I know you are not on the best place right now. I’ve seen you couple of times sitting in your room and crying these days. I connected it with your meeting with Jughead.” Betty’s eyes widened when she heard Jughead’s name. “I know what he did was horrible too but you should talk to him. You haven’t left your house for 3 days and neither did Jughead. I know you guys love each other. You deserve love that only JUGHEAD could give you and Jughead deserves the love that only YOU can give him. Just think about it Betty. I want the best for you both.”

“I don’t love him anymore Archie. Whatever was between me and him two years ago is over.” She said harshly but it was obvious she was lying.

“If you don’t love him than can you tell me why are you sitting in here all alone and crying for 3 days?”

Betty didn’t say anything. A knock on the door saved her to be honest. Veronica and Kevin came. When they got inside they saw Archie. They were very surprised.

“Think about what I said Betty. It was nice meeting you all.” And with that he left.

 

“Betty what was he doing here?” Kevin asked.  
Betty could not talk after everything that Archie told her. She started crying again. Both of her best friends hugged her and in hour Betty managed to tell them what Archie told her.

 

It was past 9 when Betty fell asleep in her room. It was a rough day. Veronica went downstairs where Kevin was waiting.

“She’s finally asleep Kev.” He nodded a little.

“Listen Veronica, we have to do something. I can’t see her heart break over that boy for the second time. We HAVE to do something.”

“I know Kev. I wanna see Betty happy and if that means we have to set them up or that I have to go to Jughead and tell him to get his head out of his ass I am gonna do it.”

“Than we have a work to do.” Kevin said. “I’m gonna stay with Betty in case she wakes up and needs anything. You go over Jughead’s and let that boy know what he has to do.”

Veronica grabbed her things and left to see Jughead.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Jughead was sitting on the couch. His face was very wet from crying. Fun thing is he didn’t even realize he was crying. He was watching old photos of him and Betty. The one, he started crying on, showed Betty in a booth of pop’s. She was laughing and her hand tried to stop Jughead from taking a photo. He could actually hear that picture. Hear her beautiful laugh. It was a really cute photo. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to see and hear that laugh anymore. He took the next photo in his hands when suddenly someone knocked on the door. 

“It’s open dad!” He shouted. But no one came inside. Jughead sighed an got up. “You don’t really have to do this to make me get-“ He was in shook when he saw the woman in front of him.

“Veronica?”

“Hi. Can I come in?”

“Sure.” He opened the door wider so she could come inside. Veronica went in the living room and saw the photos that Jughead probably forgot about.

“I see you miss someone huh?”

“Umm.. that’s a.. I was cleaning, thought it was time I throw out my trash.”

“Yeah, keep that lies to yourself Jughead.” She said sarcastically. “Now listen, it’s obvious you still love her. And seeing this photos made me believe it 10 times more. I suggest you do something about it. I can’t watch her die again because of you especially when you are in love with her again. Do not make the same mistake you did. I promise you It’ll be best for both of you. Goodnight.” And with that she left the trailer. Jughead just sighed and threw himself on the couch.

“What should I do?”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Next morning Betty went to work. She couldn’t miss another day even though she was only one working there. She reached the register and was about to open the door when she saw something white in the door. It was pretty weird. So she got inside and started to read the letter.

“I’m sitting here alone and all I can think about is you. I wanna let you know how much I admire you. You hair, your sweet face, you laugh makes me wanna hold you. You look amazing every day. I wanna let you know how much I love you. I can’t wait to see you again.”

That seemed pretty weird to Betty. She had no idea who would that be. She had more things to do so she started to focus on them. But the letter was not leaving her mind. Maybe it was her chance to finally move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on instagram @xsprouse_hart or on tumblr @bugh3ad01


	4. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Betty but in the next chapter main focus will be on Jughead and his feelings. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry Im super inactive I know and I’ll try my best to update asap.
> 
> Enjoy reading<3

Betty’s day at work went perfectly. She was on a good mood for the first time in days. It felt like she was going to move on. She was once again reading the letter when her phone buzzed. She glanced at it and saw Veronica’s text.

-Pop’s in 10. You in?-

-See you there.-

She quickly threw needed things in her bag and walked out of the register. When she arrived at pop’s Veronica was already there.

“Hey girl. How are you?” Veronica asked.

“I’m good actually. How are you V?” She asked softly.

“Wow, you are glowing. What happened to you?” Confusion was seen in her voice.

Betty smiled, than grabbed a little paper from her bag and gave it to Veronica. She quickly read it and giggled.

“Oh my god. Who is this little romantic boy?” 

“Only if I knew, V.” She sighed. “Maybe he’s the one for me.”

“Maybe.” Veronica said and smirked. The two girls had fun in a booth of pop’s like an old times. Betty finally felt happy without faking it.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Hours later Betty was walking her way home. She didn’t get over that letter and was rereading it every time she got a chance. She was on her street when she saw Jughead in front of Archie’s house. His back was facing her house, so she thought she could ignore him. But he saw her.

“Betty, hey.” He said nervously. She just nodded. “How are you?” 

“I’m good thanks. How are you?” She answered. Betty was very nervous as well but tried to hide it. 

“Me too. How have you been? Last time we met uhh we didn’t have time to talk.”

“Is there really anything that ~we~ have to talk about?” She asked harshly.

“I uhmmm....”

“No Jughead. I don’t think we really have to talk about anything. I’m glad you’re good and back here. Your friends missed you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things to do. Have a nice night.” She said and walked away from him into her apartment.

“Fuck this.” He muttered.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The next day Betty woke up at 9 AM. She has been living on her own for 2 years and living alone was a normal thing, but she still needed someone with her. House felt very quiet with only her in it. She shot Veronica a text quickly.

-come at the register whenever you can.-

Two hours later Veronica walked in register.

“Everything okay B?” She asked worried.

“Oh yeah.” She said smiling softly. “I just have to tell you something and I’m hoping you will say yes.” 

“What do I have to do?”

“You know my house is too big only for me and it feels quiet so I was hoping you could move into my house..”

“Of course B!!” She said laughing. “I wouldn’t say no to that! When should I move?”

“Well, I need some time to clean the whole house and get your room ready so maybe 3 or 4 days?”

“Perfect!!” They gave each other a hug and went to eat lunch.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
After three days Betty was about to call Veronica when she remembered one thing. She opened her wardrobe and took the box that belonged to her heart. She took letters from there. While sighing Betty put all the letters in an envelope. She wrote his name on the envelope and put it in her bag. From now on Veronica would be here, even tho she knew Veronica wouldn’t snoop into her things she still didn’t want to take risks. Betty has never told anyone about this letters. They meant so much to her and if there was someone who had the right to read it was only her. From now on she decided to carry it with her in her bag always.

Couple hours later Veronica arrived and she started to unpack. After they were done, they watched their favorite movies.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Next day Betty arrived at register on 11 AM. Usually she gets there on 10 AM but today she woke up with a bad mood. Something was off. She missed Jughead. Of course Betty missed him everyday but today it was different. Today she missed him more than ever. She was busy rereading all the letters she wrote for him so that’s why she was late. Minutes after Betty walked in the register, there was a soft knock. She looked up and froze. Jughead made his way inside.

“Hey.” He said nervously. “I know you probably don’t wanna see me but I came here for a job.” Betty was busy calming her heart and trying to hide it at the same time. “I need this job. You need a partner. Please think about it.”

“I- I guess little help would be okay.” She said. “I have to read your work because last time I read it, it was 2 years ago.”  
Jughead gave her some of his work. She read carefully and than said.

“Okay... you are hired. You will start from tomorrow and your shift will be after I will leave. So from 2pm to 7pm if it’s good for you. You’ll have break on 3pm, for an hour.”

Jughead smiled at her. “Thank you Betty.”

“That’s not a problem.” She said and than Jughead left. 

Betty sighed. Why did she do this? Why did she hired him? She felt so stupid but it wasn’t her fault. She just missed him, but still she tried to avoid him. Her shift is from 10AM to 2 PM. She’ll still have some time to say hi and have a little conversation with Jughead everyday and that would be totally okay with her.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Next day Jughead came in the register on 2PM sharply. When Betty saw him, she grabbed all of her things and left. They didn’t really had a conversation. She shortly told him what to do and than left. 

That night Betty was going to sleep. But the same feeling as yesterday kicked in. She missed Jughead incredibly. She took her bag and looked for the letters. But there was not any. Some minutes after she realized.

“No no no...” Turns out she forgot to put it in her bag again. She was laying on her bed with a hope, that Jughead didn’t find them.


	5. Questions

Meanwhile Jughead was bouncing in his trailer thinking if he should read what was inside of the envelope or not. 

“No. This definitely is not about me.” He thought, but it had his name written on it. How can it not be about him. So after hours of thinking he opened it. There was 22 letters in the envelope so he sat on the couch and started reading them. Some of them was about Betty’s problems, but some of them was about Betty missing him. His heart broke with the every word she wrote on letters. All of them made a very important place in Jughead’s heart, but the most important were only five. One of them said:

~30/05/2017. I wonder where you are, or why you left. I wonder what did I do wrong that made you leave me, or why aren’t you answering my calls. But I was so excited to see you today. To tell you something. You know I’ve been planning to tell you this for 2weeks and when I finally was about to say it you left. Anyways, I’m pregnant. And of course you are a father, I mean who else would it be. I wish you could be here with me and be happy about it. Hold me, hug me, kiss me and tell me that you love me. And that you love our baby too. I wish you never left and helped me through my pregnancy. It would be best months in our life and I can feel it. Anyways, I promise I’m gonna raise this baby, alone or with you I will. This is the only thing I have left from you other than memories. This is piece of our love. I promise.

I miss you already. I hope to see you soon.

Love, Betty.~

When he finished reading this letter there was tears in his eyes. Tears from happiness. He was happy that they had a child. But where was he? He took the other letter to find out the answers.

~6/06/2018. It’s been a week and you are still gone. It’s very hard for me trust me. Why did you do this to me Jug? All day I am crying and doing nothing more. Where are you? Are you even alive? I wish this was just a stupid nightmare and you were laying beside me, waking me up and than hugging me. I wish you were here. But you are not.  
I have a bad news. I had a miscarriage. The doctor says our baby is a week and a half dead. The only thing I had from you left me too. What did I do wrong? Just come back already. I love you. I’m still hoping you’ll be back.

Love, Betty.~

 

Jughead’s heart really broke when he read that letter. He really thought she hated him for real. Until he read the letter she wrote the day before he came back:

 

~30/05/2018- two years ago today I lost you. This is like 20th letter I am writing for you. And I think you deserve to know why I still write letters for you. The reason is that it’s an escape for me. Writing for you is something I enjoy. With this I can feel you by my side. Like we are still talking. I have never talked about our relationship in letters. I just wrote about my problems. But this time I need to take it out from me. I need you to know that I hate you. I hate you for leaving me alone with my darkness. I hate you for leaving me in this ridiculous town. I hate you for leaving our love behind. I hate you for not even telling me that you were leaving. But mostly I hate the fact that I don’t hate you. Not even close. Not even a lot. I love you Juggie and I need you. I hate the fact that I can’t kiss you, touch you or hug you. I hate the fact that our love was not worth it. But you were so it for me Jug. You were so it for me. If I could have you back in my life I would. But I can’t and it’s your fault you ass-head. You left me alone with my darkness. So that’s why I am begging you to come back to me. This is not end of us and I can feel it. I wish I could hug you for just a second. Just to feel your arms around me. Just to breathe in your scent. But that is impossible. Everyday I wonder why you left. Wasn’t I good enough? God you could tell me and I would change. I’ve been crazy for you. I would do anything for you. So please Juggie, my Juggie, come back and I promise I won’t let you go. 

And this is so stupid to write because you will never see this. But I still write to feel close with you. I just really hate you for leaving me. I hate the fact that I love you and I can’t live without you. I need you. 

 

Love, Betty.~

He literally started crying when he read this. But there was another one that broke his heart. The day they met.

~31/05/2018. You are back. You are back. All I can think about is you right now. You are still so handsome. Just as I remember. I’ve been telling myself whole day to just move on. And I hoped I would, but the truth is I miss you. You are still that badass outside but a softie inside and I can feel it. When you smiled at me I lost it. I miss you so much Jug and I can’t take it anymore. I wish I hugged you and smelled you cologne again. I am hoping one day I will have that chance. But for now I just want to tell you that I love you. I love you even more and I can’t live without you. Come back to me. Come back to me Jug.

Love, Betty.~

And the fifth letter was written last week.

~7/06/2018. Jug I miss you crazily. I’m going to lose my mind. Today someone left me letter and told me they loved me. Even though I know it’s not you, I have hope that you did that. I really want you to be the one who did that. I am hoping I will see you soon again. Hoping you will kiss me again. Hug me again. And tell me that you love me. Please come back I am begging you. Please be the one who wrote that letter because I don’t want anyone but you. 

Love, Betty.~

Jughead spend whole night thinking what to do next. When he finally got an idea it was nearly 8AM. He quickly took a shower, put the letters in his bag and left the trailer.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Their eyes met an hour later in front of the register. Jughead’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Betty’s beauty and Betty nearly died because she already knew what was happening.

“Jug.. Jughead what are you doing here this early?” She asked nervously. 

“I have to talk to you about something.”

“I told you-“

“I know what you told me but it’s really important.” Betty just nodded and opened the register door. They went inside and Betty looked at him in the eyes waiting for him to start speaking.

“Yesterday when you left, you forgot something. I went outside to give it back but you were gone.” He said while taking out the letters. “And I never planned to open it until I saw my name on it.” Betty’s heart literally stopped on that. She opened her mouth but couldn’t get the voice out so closed it again. “Is this real? Are the feelings you wrote here real?” No answer. “Betty tell me. I need to know.... Bet-“

“Give me the letters.” She said harshly.

“No. They belong to me.” He said with a serious face. “So tell me are the feeling real?”

“Give me the letters and leave. They don’t belong to you.” She raised her voice.

“They do and I’m not leaving until I get my answer.”

“So you want your answer.” She laughed sarcastically. “If we’re going to find out some answers, why don’t YOU be the first one to give the answers?” He just looked down so Betty continued. “Question number one: why did you leave riverdale?” Silence. “Okay, next question: why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” Still silence. “Fine, the easiest question from all, you just have to say yes or no- did you ever love me?” She finished in whisper. Tears coming down her face. Jughead looked up on that question immediately, his own tears falling down on his face.

“Of course, god yes Betty I’ve always loved you.” 

She nodded and said: “I don’t believe you. I don’t know if I am supposed to but I don’t. I- I can’t.” It was her turn to look down.

“Betts.. Betty... I would never lie about that.” There was a silence for some seconds, than Betty looked up, her whole face was red and tears were coming down.

“Jughead you left me here all alone, you didn’t answer my calls or texts, you left without any warning so please don’t make me believe in things that aren’t... real.” She said grabbing her things.

“Bett-“

“No Jughead I think this is enough. Have a great life.” With that she ran out of the register leaving Jughead as heartbroken as she was.


	6. something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for disappearing for this long, I still hope there are left who will read this. anyways I really hope you'll like this chapter. also one chapter left and I am so excited!!!! :)

It was 2 hours after Betty ran to her house, when there was a knock on her door.

''coming.'' she shouted. when she opened the door, there was no one. she looked to the left, than right but she didn't see anyone. she was about to close the door, when she noticed white envelope on the ground. she quickly picked it up and ran inside. Betty sat on her couch. There was only one letter and it had  _'Betty'_ written on the back. she opened it and tears begun to stream down her face.

 

" _Hey Betts. i really hope everything will be okay tomorrow and you will forgive me. i write this just in case everything goes wrong. Betts I never planed to go and leave you that way. I never even thought of leaving you. I am so sorry trust me, but it was the only way to escape my dad. I know you will say that I could've came to live with you but I couldn't. the truth is, my dad would still come to me and he wouldn't let me stay with you. I will be apologizing for the rest of my life but I am sorry, I am. I shouldn't have left you there all alone._

_I am so sorry to hear about our baby. I bet she would be pretty like you, cute like you. I am sorry for never answering your calls or messages but if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I am so sorry for turning your life upside down. I don't know why but I really thought if I came back we could be still together. that's our promise right? 'love each other no matter what, care for each other no matter what, but most importantly be together, forever.' I am the one whop broke this promise, but trust me I would do anything to have that again. I really  care about you a lot. if I had an ability, I would make you see yourself through my eyes, so you know how special you are to me. I am gonna let you know that I'll be leaving again  if nothing works out, not like anything could be left here for me._

_Always remember that you are the only person who I ever loved. You are the only person who taught me real love and the only person I will ever love. I wanted to tell you that I have never been with anyone after our break up (if you think that now you know), I could not be with someone who is not you. i will never be with someone who is not you.my heart belongs to you. Also remember that I still love you. too._

 

_Always yours._

_Jughead."_

 

Betty had been crying by the time she finished reading the letter. She quickly ran to her room and took a shower. She put on her pink dress, the one she wore on the night of their first time. She let her hair down and she put on a slight make up. After she was finished getting ready, she grabbed her coat, bag and her car keys.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Three loud knocks on Jughead's door. "who is it?" he shouted while opening the door. He was attacked by Betty's lips as soon as he opened the door. He even stumbled because of her attack. Soon enough Jughead wrapped his hands against her waist and returned the kiss. They parted away 2 minutes later. 

 

"I can't lose you. Not again." She said eventually with her eyes closed, still holding his face. 

"I am not going anywhere baby." he said hugging her close. 

"Even if you did I wouldn't let you go." 

"I missed you, so much." he said whispering. 

She smiled up at him. "I missed you,too." Their eyes met, they smiled at each other and if there was someone watching them they would say that this smile was beginning for something new

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it. Idk how much chapters it will have but let’s see. Also this chapter was pretty small but i promise others will be big! I’ll try to update everyday. Much love <3


End file.
